Serrano
Serrano2 }} ---- }} |wheeltype = |flags = TBOGT None |modelsets = |modelname = serrano (All games) serrano2 (TBOGT; Modified variant) |handlingname = SERRANO (All games) SERRANO2 (GTA V; Cut variant) |textlabelname = SERRANO (All games) SERRANO2 (GTA V; Cut variant) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Benefactor Serrano is a crossover SUV featured in the downloadable episodic pack The Ballad of Gay Tony for Grand Theft Auto IV, and Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The hood design, grill, greenhouse, and sides are similar to a , (formerly known as ML-Class) while influences are seen on the crease on the sides and the rear. The bi-xenon headlights are much like that of the , but with added LED turning signals. The Serrano is depicted as a small SUV, which has a similar size as the Übermacht Rebla. The interior is similar to Habanero's, but the steering wheel bears a Benefactor logo instead of Albany's or Emperor's. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Serrano returns in Grand Theft Auto V and is mostly unchanged from its first appearance. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Although the Serrano and the Huntley Sport compete for the fastest SUV, the Serrano is considered to be better because it has a higher top speed, and is easier to use on off-road courses. In terms of handling, the Serrano's cornering performance is average due to its excess weight, and the Serrano tends to suffer from understeer around tight bends. It is, however, easy to drive when used properly, having a similar size to that of the Rebla. The Serrano is stated to be fitted with a V12, which is laid in a front engine, all wheel drive (50% front, 50% rear torque distribution) layout. However, the engine is modeled as a turbocharged twin cam Inline-4. TBOGT Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Once again, the side badges states that the Serrano features a V12 engine, however the engine is actually modeled as a turbocharged twin cam Inline-4 engine. It produces a moderate amount of torque, and achieves an just above average top speed. The Serrano comes with an excellent four-wheel drive setup which allows the it to operate exceptionally well off-road. GTA V Overview Turbocharged Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Serrano-Engine-HD.png|The Serrano's Inline-4 engine model in The Ballad of Gay Tony. BenefactorSerrano-Front-GTAV.png|A Serrano in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Benafactor-Serrano-booklet-GTAV.png|A Serrano Booklet in Grand Theft Auto V. Serrano-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Serrano on the Rockstar Games Social Club. TouchdownCarRentals-GTAV-Ad.png|Picture of a modified Serrano on the Touchdown Car Rentals sign in GTA V. SSASA-GTAO-Serrano.png|The Serrano on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Variants ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *A modified version of the Serrano is available with a full bodykit and lowered suspension, a custom chromed grille with a large Benefactor emblem in the middle, and wheels resembling those of the Banshee wrapped in low-profile tires. It also comes with tinted windows, and may have a two-tone color with the roof and part of the hood being a metallic variant of the vehicle's main color, just like the modified Schafter. Its wheels also receive an additional tertiary color, similar to the Futo and Sultan, which alternates between black or white. SerranoCustom-TBoGT-front.png|A modified Serrano in The Ballad of Gay Tony (Rear quarter view). Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * The modified Serrano is easily acquirable by calling Henrique and requesting the vehicle, after completing I luv LC. It sometimes comes with the unique metallic blue paint job. * In the mission Corner Kids, Luis, Armando and Henrique must escape from a swarm of LCPD officers; during which they immediately head straight to a Serrano parked in East Hook, Broker. * The standard Serrano spawns mostly in Star Junction and The Triangle. It also spawns around Leftwood, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns in a cul-de-sac at the Lake Vinewood Estates in Lake Vinewood. *Frequently spawns in Rockford Hills. *Frequently spawns in Downtown Los Santos. *Sometimes spawns in the countryside such as Paleto Bay and Grand Senora Desert. *Can sometimes be found heavily modified outside Los Santos Customs (enhanced version only). *Occasionally appears in the driveway of 2838 Picture Perfect Drive in Vinewood Hills, slightly southwest of the Epsilon drop-off garage, on the opposite side of Hillcrest Ridge Access Road. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Enhanced version *Available for purchase on Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $50,000 as part of the After Hours continuation. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Serrano are: **''TBoGT:'' San Juan Sounds. **''GTA V:'' FlyLo FM or Soulwax FM. *Serrano is the name of one of the antagonists in Max Payne 3, another title by Rockstar. *The name "Serrano", like that of the Habanero, could be a play on the , as both are SUVs named after types of chili pepper. *The SUV could be also named after the , which are indigenous people living in Southern California. *A Bleeter post in Grand Theft Auto V from Benefactor can be found which reads: "Soccer moms, check out the new Benefactor Serrano luxury crossover. It's an SUV, it's an minivan, it's an station wagon, it's none of the above. It's practically hip." ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *As with some other vehicles, the modified Serrano suffers from a glitch which causes the vehicle to have a permanent unique metallic blue paint job after several resprays. *When landing a jump or anything as such, the Serrano suffers from a glitch where the suspension may dip very far, leading to the bumpers' extra clip-on spoilers disappearing underneath the ground for a brief moment. *The Serrano does not have B Pillars, which means that the rear doors are hinged to nothing. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Initially, in the Enhanced Edition, the front left headlight of the Serrano was missing a surface and texture in the centre of the lens. This was fixed in a subsequent update. *Originally, the Serrano was going to have a second variant featured. It appears to have no performance differences over the current model, as suggested by the handling files. *With the correct modifications, one can recreate the modified Serrano from TBOGT. However, the lip spoiler in previous game is not present, only the low-level spoiler. *A poster of a Serrano can be found in the window of the Benefactor/Gallivanter dealership that doubles as Michael's garage in Vinewood. References Navigation }}de:Serrano (IV) es:Serrano fr:Serrano pl:Serrano fi:Serrano Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA IV Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor Category:SUVs Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles